


Do you believe in love?

by xzaynandniallx



Category: Niall Horan (Musician), One Direction, Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xzaynandniallx/pseuds/xzaynandniallx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ill update soon, I promise if you like it .</p></blockquote>





	Do you believe in love?

"Just imagine it,Z" Niall muttered inbetween steady heart beats, his hand traveling down Zayn’s chest towards his belly, staying there, idly drawing an N, Zayn could tell, he was cold even though he had Niall pressed against him.

The window's cold steaming their windows, about two or three hours ago a big storm took place over their small town,leaving the goats sokaing on their glass trying to get in .

"Imagine…it’s weird..don’t laugh at me," Niall said with the tip of his nose against Zayn’s neck, his movements leaving goosebumps on his skin.

 

"Say it," Zayn muttered, lazily caressing Niall’s hair, his arm thrown over to let his hand stroke his boy’s soft hair; the blond was leaving a trail of kisses on his spine, pressing himself even more against him. Zayn somehow thanked him. He was freezing. Even though they were covered in sheets and he had Niall’s legs entwined with his, he felt like his toes were about to fall off his feet.

"Imagine if we…oh god this is weird just like-” Niall interrupted himself and then he was hovering him, the bed softly dipping with the weigh. Niall pressed a kiss to his lips, and he was getting too lost in the kiss that he didn’t even notice when Niall softly began rolling the covers from his chest to his hips; Zayn hissed when Niall's wintry fingertips began dancing on his stomach; cold, so cold. ”- Imagine having a little Niall in there.”  
Oh.

"Niall,don’t be stupid oh god,” Zayn said trying to move, to push Niall off him but his boy kept him pinned on the bed; strong hands holding him down by his hips.

“Just….it’s not stupid,Zayn, y’know…I …..I wish…Nevermind,” Niall said getting up from the bed, groaning to himself. Zayn stared at Niall’s shadow walking towards the bathroom. It was great. He had made Niall upset and now he was ever colder.

Sighing, he tried to stand up, flinching when his leg movements sent cramps to his middle, whining getting up,Zayn did his best to follow Niall without thinking how bad an idea it was to be naked while a very loud and without boundaries Louis was around the house and could jump in on any second.

When he stepped in the bathroom, Niall was standing in front of the mirror, his hands in the corners of the sink with his gaze lost somewhere inside it, the low lighting reflecting on his pale skin, it was almost like an angel was standing in the middle of the bathroom, Zayn thought. Almost.

He put his cold hands on Niall’s bare shoulders, Niall ignored his touch and kept eyeing the sink; so he turned him around, grabbed his hands and even though Niall’s hands were colder than his, he pressed them on his belly; hissing.

Silence

Niall's eyes were on his, blue looking like green diving into his gold ones. He took a breath and filled the space between Niall’s fingers with his.It felt like they were floating inside their own bubble: calm, sweet and cold.

"Niall-" He tried to say but then the blond was getting on his knees. He was trying to guess what his boyfriend was about to do until the chapped lips pressed against his belly made him feel butterflies invading his stomach and traveling around it as if it was their new home. Warmth …finally.

"I’m sorry, I know I’m being a senseless prick, Niall spoke softly against his belly, his lips cold. He ran his hands up and down Niall’s messy hair.

"Don’t be silly, the problem is that I can’t provide us with a vagina, or ovaries, or a womb, or everything else a woman got inside them" he said smiling, feeling Niall huffing against his skin.

"I like the idea of taking care of ya, taking care of the baby and everything. It’d be so amazing," Niall said standing, grabbing his hands and he tried to ignore the rush going through his body and followed Niall out the bathroom.

"Lay in there," Niall said pointing towards the bed. He nodded; laughing a bit to himself, getting up on the bed and laying on it; waiting for whatever Niall wanted to do. He was tired, his eyelids getting heavier and heavier.

He heard Niall messing around the drawers, opening and closing them up as if he was looking for the most important thing ever. He smiled to himself; he really loved the blond, but he was tired

 

Next morning he woke up to Niall’s soft breathing against his neck, the blond man fully pressed against him;with his hands steady over his belly, ”even in his sleep,” Zayn smiled to himself.

"Hey, morning!!” Louis walked in and Zayn flinched, Louis was too loud to deal in the mornings. “Oi Lou fuck off," he heard himself saying, trying to keep Niall asleep but failing, the blond man was already rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands, a visible pout on his lips.

"What do ya want, Louis?” Niall said between yawns and Zayn ignored the whole conversation the two men were having, trying to cover his middle with the sheets on the floor. Louis had seen them naked a couple times but still. Zayn knew Niall didn’t like it that much, and he himself didn’t like the thought of Louis seeing his dick.

He covered himself head to toe with the sheets rolling over to lay on his stomach, smiling when he felt a hand over his ass cheek; He heard Niall’s strong accent in the air, and Louis voice saying goodbye and to be down soon, fuckers.

"Finally," Niall said taking the covers off his body but Zayn fought to keep the covers over his body, causing a war that ended with him pinned with Niall between his legs, staring down with at him with a smile. Zayn felt the butterflies in his stomach again.

"Brush your teeth," he said smiling, seeing the frown in Niall’s face as he heard Zayn’s words.

"Fuck you," Niall said getting up, with no heat in his voice and a smile already on his face.

Zayn laughed knowing that he had to wake up too to wash his mouth and face, maybe take a shower but his stomach was calling out for a breakfast. He sighed,glaring around, his boots aligned besides Niall’s by the doorframe; the curtains closed, their wardrobe open.

He looked down at his toes waving at him at the end of the bed; he took the stained sheets off his body only to find black marks all over his stomach.

"What the hell?” he said standing up the bed and walking towards the mirror. There were three caricatures on his belly, two males and a little baby that apparently was in the caricature with a bun in his air arms.

"Zayn, did Louis told you we had a- Hey, you found it! It’s nice isn’t it?! I’m an artist!” Niall said walking right behind him. His hands took place over his belly;it sent sparks up Zayn’s body

Strange

"Look, this is me," Niall said pointing to the figure in the left, snapback and suppras prominent. Zayn even saw the tank top with what apparently was the USA flag. "This one here," Niall said grabbing Zayn’s index finger, taking him out his mind, “Is you!” Niall said happily. Zayn smiled to himself because somehow he knew it was him.

"And this one is Niall, Jr!” Niall said pointing to the baby in Zayn’s arms. Okay,the caricature arms.

"Niall, Jr?” he questioned.

"Yes,Niall jr, you get to name it if it’s a girl, if it’s a boy then it’d be Niall, Jr. Hold on,” Niall said walking towards the bed, or basically jumping on the bed to get his phone.

"what are you-“

"I’m just taking a few shots of my masterpiece, stay still,” Niall said taking pics of Zayn’s belly. He tried to cover his dick but Niall slapped his hand saying that it was a part of the masterpiece too. Ugh

It was going to be a long day……

**Author's Note:**

> Ill update soon, I promise if you like it .


End file.
